


Kalvin Garrah x Mountain Dew

by MultiFand0m_oof



Category: Ur mum - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, Trans Male Character, Transgender, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFand0m_oof/pseuds/MultiFand0m_oof
Summary: I have sinned horizontally
Relationships: Kalvin Garrah/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	Kalvin Garrah x Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my writing sucks

It was 3 in the morning and Kalvin was on Twitter, looking for another random tender to make a video about. He takes a sip of his MTN Dew, great but he needs more, he takes an even bigger sip this time, no not a sip, a gulp. He chugs the entire bottle, yet he still wants more. He gets up out of bed and runs to the kitchen, he NEEDS more of this sweet sweet heavily caffeinated beverage. He gets another bottle and drinks half of it, he then gets an urge, a sinful urge. He takes his shirt off and pours some of the drink onto himself. This is nice, but it isn't enough. He grabs a few of the buckets of MTN Dew and runs to his bathroom and pours it in the tub. He gets into the tub that's full of the soda. He grabs another bottle and chugs it down. He then busts a fat shameful American nut. This was something he swore he'd never do again. But this became his new morning routine. This is his new fetish...


End file.
